echoesofdarknessfandomcom-20200213-history
Talking Island
This article refers to the island's above ground Hunting Zones and Territory of Gludio. For information about the village of Talking Island, see Talking Island Village. For information regarding the dungeon on talking island, see Elven Ruins. Talking Island Eastern Territory is a level 1+ Hunting Zone and Talking Island Northern Territory is a level 8+ Hunting Zone. Lore Talking Island was once a territory of the Light Elves. The Elven Ruins and Obelisk of Victory still stand as proof of this. Long ago the humans allied with the Elves. The Elves taught the Human race their magics, to their downfall. When the orcs were beaten, the Humans turned on their supposed superiors and the Elves were forced to retreat back into their forests. Quests A list of quests taking place on Talking Island * Letters of Love * Deliver Goods * Sacrifice to the Sea * Bring Wolf Pelts * Step into the Future * Recover Smuggled Goods * The Guard is Busy * Sword of Solidarity * Spirit of Mirrors * Shards of Golem * Collect Arrowheads * Cure for Fever Disease * Millenium Love * Rancher's Plea * Crystals of Fire and Ice * Seed of Evil Obelisk of Victory This towering stone monument stands in the center of Talking Island, not far from the ruins that were once the Elven Magic School. It was constructed 514 years before the Human Empire was formed. It remains as a tribute to the Elven victory over the Orcs. Four twenty foot tall stone sentinels stand poised upon each corner of the enormous obelisk depicting ancient Elven Soldiers. The victory over the orcs, which is celebrated by this monument, was mostly do to the alliance between the Humans and Elves. As they fought the Light Elves taught Humans to wield their magics, which would eventually be turned upon the Elves. NPCs Sir Collin Windawood can often be found near the obelisk along with a small contingent of nameless guards. * Sir Collin Windawood Talking Island Eastern Territory The Eastern Territory includes all the territory immediately surrounding the Village, and reaches as far as west the Obelisk of Victory, and as far south as the Talking Island Harbor. It is a level 1+ hunting zone and home to the nearly famous Elpy, a small furred animal similar to a rabbit. Creatures * Elpy S * Wolf * Elder Wolf * Young Keltir * Bearded Keltir * Elder Keltir * Giant Toad * Orc * Goblin Scout * Orc Grunt * Orc Fighter (A') * Orc Archer * Orc Lieutenant * Werewolf * Spirit of Mirrors (Toad) ('Q) * Spirit of Mirrors (Orc) (Q') NPCs * Lighthouse Keeper Rockswell Talking Island Northern Territory Despite its name the Northern Territory not only covers the northern point of the island but stretches down most of the western coast of the island as well including nearly all the lands west of the Obelisk of Victory. This area is a level 8+ hunting zone. Creatures * Orc Archer * Orc Fighter ('A) * Orc Lieutenant * Orc Fighter Leader (A') * Werewolf * Werewolf Chieftain ('A) * Crasher * Stone Golem * Giant Spider (A') * Blade Spider ('A) * Talon Spider * Spirit of Mirrors (Werewolf) (Q') * Pako the Cat ('Q) NPCs * Edmond * Marius * Summoner Almors * Lionel * Mesella Elven Ruins See: Elven Ruins Einhovant's School of Magic Separated from the Village of Talking Island by a mountain, Einhovant's School of Wizardry is positioned beside a small lake. Here those humans with magical talents are trained. Human Mystics enter the world of Lineage II here. The creator of the school, Einhovant is somewhat mysterious. Very few even claim to have witnessed him. NPCs * Grand Magister Gallint * Newbie Helper Creatures * Gremlin Cedric's Training Hall Cedric's Training Hall is located on a very small island, just off the main body of Talking Island. It is reachable by a bridge that spans the short distance between the two islands. All Human fighters begin within Cedric's Training Hall. Though the inside falls into its own region, the small amount of the island outside the Hall falls into the Talking Island Eastern Territory. The hall was built by the retired legendary paladin, Sir Cedric (spelled Sir Sedrick elsewhere). His health has diminished now, and he has given over running the hall to his nephew, Sir Roien. NPCs * Grand Master Roien * Newbie Helper Creatures * Gremlin Lighthouses NPCs * Rockswell Singing Waterfall NPCs * Ramius Notes category: World category: Hunting Zones